


A diary about a memorable journey

by Imperator45



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator45/pseuds/Imperator45
Summary: The Warrior of Light should keep his things better hidden. Especially with The Scions of the Seventh Dawn snooping around.He really should know better.ps :contain spoiler from stormblood .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Just another day in the Rising Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be focused on the Warrior of light and his personal thought from the game.
> 
> This story is during the events of Shadowbringers, before the exchange of prisoners between the Garlmald Empire and Doma.
> 
> The warrior of light depicted in this story is a Black Mage, 20 Years old; a male Hyur with medium black hairs.  
> and now fo on with the stoy and i wish you a good read!

"speak"

_"Thought"_

and here is the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIV; it belong to Square Enix Co.

* * *

In the Rising Stones, the mood was quite joyful, the members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, were all occupied with their habitual activities.

However, at the table near the entrance, a large group was formed, and in this group were some of the most important members of the organization:

Y'shtola Rhul, Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt, Krile Mayer Baldesion and of course the inseparable Leveilleur twins, Alisaie and Alphinaud.Other members were with them, such as Alianne, Hoary Boulder, Coultenet and Arenvald.

In addition, each of them, were captivated by what was standing before them.

A farmer.

"Therefore, the warrior of light, after having dodged the third gryphon, turned back sharply and took it down with a massive fireball!"

It was not a simple farmer; he was part of a rural community from the recently freed Ala Mhigo area.

However, a group of gryphons has recently attacked the community repeatedly, destroying a good part of their resources and hurting the villagers.

The village reacted by trying to contact the adventurer's guild to take care of this scourge, an adventurer arrived and quickly offered his help.

And what a surprise for the village when they learned that this sole adventurer was in fact the Warrior of Light,Eorzea very own savior.

Now this man was telling how he saved the day once again.

"Then the second gryphon, who was already wounded tried to bite at the leg, however the warrior managed to make an ice wall .An ice shard impaled it through the throat."

To this description many of the spectators instinctively put a hand at their throat to protect them against this imaginary threat, Krile herself put her teacup down on the table and emitted a little sound.

"Ouch."

"Then, the last gryphon, who like his comrade was already wounded, but on his wing, so he could not fly warrior turned his back on it, the beast seeing here an excellent opportunity charged."

Some gasps could be heard from the audience.

"The animal kept charging him when he suddenly sends a blizzard on the ground before him. He then quickly jumped from the gryphon trajectory, this poor beast did not have good enough reflex has it slipped all the way to the rock that formed the base of the mountain."

This time sighs of relief were heard.

"Another fireball and the issue was solved."

Cheers appeared from all the spectators. Happy to hear that their champion has once again managed to bring security to the people of Ala Mhigo once again.

Y'shtola used this occasion to get up from her chair and walked toward the storyteller.

"I would like to thank you, for taking of your time to stay and tell us about our friend adventure."

He looked at her with a bright smile

"Your welcome young lady, but don't you worry about that. Telling about this battle is always a pleasure for me."

He took the glass a wine that he posed on the table before telling the story and finished it.

"Furthermore, I came here to deliver the reward that the rest of the village and I wanted to give to him, that is the very least I could do."

The village, to thank their savior gave him the reward that they had prepared for the guild: 8000 Gils, 3 Allagans Silver pieces and 20 bottles of red wines coming from their own production. The hero took the silver pieces, 1 bottle of wine and 500 Gils. He asked that the rest to be delivered to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, at the Rising Stone, to help in the fight to protect Eorzea.

A donation that was very welcomed by the Scion, as the funds of the group were not at their peaks in the moment.

"Still, thank you. This money will help us in our objective to make Eorzea a better place."

Krile then began to move towards her friends before speaking. "Especially if some of our members are not very suitable into managing it."

Her tone was playful, but her eyes posed on a certain white haired boy.

"Krile!"Exclaimed Alphinaud, clearly embarrassed by the mention of the purchase of a Samurai sword at a monstrous price .The other members chuckled to the boy's embarrassment, whose face became redder.

"Well, it's time for me to get back home and-Oh, before I forget again, here it's for you."

He sorted an envelope from an inside pocket of his bag and showed it to the group.

"The hero asked me to deliver this when I would be giving the reward; it's for a certain Urianger."

The scientist accepted the piece of paper and the farmer walked away from the Rising, the others members began to go back to their former activities, Thancred approached Urianger, curious about the content of the letter.

"So, what did our friend has written?"

"He has been requested back in Lima Lominsa, apparently, the kobolds are trying to summon Titan once more. They have been seen regrouping a lot of ether Cristal. The Maelstrom want to stop a potential invocation."

Alphinaud and Y'shtola joined Thancred by his side. "Does he need any support? "The scientist eyes looked back at the letter before responding.

"No, but he is asking if to check if the full reward has come, and if the material that he asked for has been delivered. Besides that, it is the usual; he said that once he finish this mission for the Maelstrom he would probably go back. "

They nodded to his answers when a softer voice appeared.

"Does he say when he shall be back?" This voice surprised the scientist, as he did not hear Alisaie come next to him; he looked at her, observing her play a little with her short hair before checking the letter again.

"It seems that it should be in 3 to 4 days, he doesn't seem to think that he will have to stay there for a long time. However, once he has finished his business there he will go back here."

"Oh, thanks." She stopped playing with her hair before joining her sibling right beside him.

Urianger smiled to her small discomfort before addressing his friend once again. "Very well, I do suppose that you will all go back to your designed task."

The group began to dissolve when Krile interrupted them.

"Wait, Alphi! I need you for something."

"What is it?"

"The package that _he_ commanded has been delivered this morning. Would you put it in his room?"

* * *

"You know, the room is only at the end of the hall, you were not forced to accompany me." Aphinaud playfully teased his sister, while putting the key into the keyhole.

"Oh, shut it, it is not as if I have a lot of other things to do for the moment, and knowing you, you are able to get lost in the hallway." She carefully opened the now unlocked door before entering into their mutual friend's room.

"Well, it has not changed a lot since last time I came here." Alphinaud nose quickly perceived the faint odor of tobacco and of stale, the main member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have been given a room when their group has moved there, while that majority of the other members were sleeping in a dormitory.

Alphinaud, just as Y'shtola or Urianger had his own room, Alisaie had been given her own soon after that she joined the group. The warrior of light, being the champion of their organization has naturally been offered one, but as he was usually traveling or on a mission, he rarely used it, generally booking a room in an inn or by making a travelling camp… The adventurer has even suggested giving his room to someone else, but Tataru quickly refused, telling him that someone as busy like him needed a place where he could rest in, so he used this room more like an attic that anything else.

Alphinaud's eyes quickly scanned the room to see if there was anything of suspect, he saw the bed that had not been used in days, a closet containing several gears and equipment, a dusty and closed window, a small bookshelf, and finally a desk with several papers on, an used candle, an empty ashtray and a wooden box.

 _"Everything seems normal here."_ Suddenly the lights in the room increased, courtesy from Alisaie as she opened the windows wide.

"Here, it shall aerate this room a little." Alphinaud simply sighed to his twin intervention, before stopping in his step,as the new light has managed to bring out something that was hooked up on the wall.

It was a shield.

The Fortemps's shield.

"What is it?"

"A souvenir, from a hard time." She seemed puzzled by his answers but kept silent.

The commemorative shield brought back many memories from their meek beginning, where he, the warrior of light and Tataru were protected only by the goodwill of Edmond of Fortemps. Then they had to fight every day to prove that they were not the enemies' people there before finally managing to help the city-state to re-enter into the Eorzean Alliance. A fight that had not left them unscratched.

 _"What a shame, after all this fight against the Archbishop Thordan VII and the Ascians. I know that Haucherfant's death has made a great impact on him; after all, they were really good friends."_ Alphinaud had not dared to say it to anyone but he felt a little jealous to Haucherfant. As since he met the warrior of light, the two of them had become quite friendly toward each other. He has never hesitated to help Alphinaud out for any problems, always supported and teach him so many times.

So much that in his eyes, he was not a simple friend anymore, he was truly a brother figure and probably the person that he respected the most.And as it only got stronger when they were forced into exile at Ishgard, to flee the plot that they were victims of.And Alphinaud had not dared to say it to anyone, but he felt a little jealous to Haucherfant since the two olders men seemed to understand each other in friendly way(he strongly suspected however that the Ishgardian may had more than platonic feeling for the Hyur). However, every jealous feeling that inhabited his body disappeared when he died while protecting the hero of light.Every now an then, he could not stop but feel guilty about those times.

As her brother was deep into his thoughts Alisaie began to scour the room, her gaze quickly fell on the wooden box. She walked toward it and opened it, inside were several cigarillos .She grabbed one and began to check it .The Hero of Eorzea was not a great smoker, but he was known to use a cigarillo from time to time.

 _"I believe that being the hero of Eorzea, the vanguard against the Asciens and the Empire must be quite stressful. No wonder that he needs some escaping method."_ She began to play with the small cigar, when a sudden thought passed in her head and she put the cigarillo on her lips. _"Hmm, the taste is quite strange."_

"You know I think that grandpa would be quite disappointed if he saw you smoking." Startled, she turned right back to her brother.

"Oh, Hush. I did not light it up. I just wanted to know how it tasted!"

"Yes of course. Are you sure that it's not rather how _he_ taste, dear sister of mine."

 **"Alphinaud!"** The cheeks on Alisaie face turned into a bright pink at this remark. Just like her brother, she has grown fond of Hydaelyn's Chosen, but unlike him, she has developed feelings that are les platonic.

"Calm down sis. I am just teasing. "He posed his hand on the bookshelf making a loose book to fell on the floor of the bedroom.

"If you start to destroy things belonging to the Scion, I will be sure that Tataru will hear of it."

"Oh, you monstrous sister of mine, you would dare to betray me? Your only brother?" Asked Alphinaud in a faked expression of fear.

"Of course. I am sure that Tataru would reward me with a nice hat or something."

"Betrayed for an accessory! Unbelievable "He picked up the book to put it back in its place when he saw something."Oh." Stupor in his voiced caused Alisaie to stop playing with her discovery and walked toward her brother.

"What did you find?" Alphinaud stayed silent; instead, he put the book on some other before reaching for something who lay behind the line of documents, a few seconds later, he showed his find to his twin: Two bottles of Rum... They stared straight at those bottles like if those were poison.After few moments Alisaie searched for her brother's eyes and found out that he too did not seem to appreciate this."Rum... Moreover, coming from Costa del Sol... Quite fancy isn't it?"

"Yes..."What she did not liked was not the implication that the hero of their group was drinking alcohol, she already saw him with wine and beer. No what troubled her was that he was drinking alcohol in secret. In addition, an alcohol five times stronger that wine. Furthermore, the real problem was that he hides it from them… Was he ashamed?

"Well, I will be frank. I wasn't expecting this when we came here." The older sibling voice was filled with concern too; this reassured Alisaie a little, as that meant that she was not paranoid... A little."Well, it has not as if we can really judge him with the little information that we got. Those bottles could be months old."Remarked Alphinaud, and to prove his point, dust were on the bottles, not a lot, but enough to say that they were not moved for a long time.

"Yes, you are right." The concern in Alisaie did not seem to decrease,Alphinaud sighed to his sister act and replaced the bottles and the book at their respective place.

"Come, I think that we stayed here long enough. I will just drop the package and we can go back to the lobby."Alsaie still seemed concerned, but nodded to her brother, who reached for the package that was in his back pouch, then moved to the desk and dropped it in."Here, it's done, let-."

**Thunk!**

"..."

"..."

"What is it?"

"I told you to not break things."

"Hush!It came from under the desk. "The twins then crouched and checked did not take long to find out what was the cause of this commotion. A package wrapped in a scarf.

"It must have been stashed behind the desk, when you put the package on the desk it must have weakened its hold and it fell." He reached for the package and grabbed it

"I hope it's no more alcohol." However, the touch feeling did not seem like that on the contrary, it seemed too big and soft for it to be a quickly threw the scarf away, revealing the content. "A notebook?"Alisaie joined her brother to check it out too. It was indeed a notebook. Large too. Alphinaud turned the book and they finally saw its title. A Realm Reborn, the title was in a golden writing and underneath was a little under title.

As his curiosity grows, Alphinaud opened the book at a random page when his twin's voice brought him back to reality _._

"Maybe that we shouldn't read this."

"Aren't you a little curious about what is written there? Furthermore we both know to whom this writing belongs."

Alisaie eyes dodged her brother gaze, even if she didn't see him write a lot, she did recognize the warrior of light writing." Well, if it was this well-hidden I think that he has reasons why we shouldn't be reading this... You know privacy? _"_ This seemed to stop Alphinaud on track.

_"Can I truly betray my friend trust? And for what? To quench my curiosity? No, I should really-And wait a moment."_

"There's my name in there." Indeed, while keeping the open book close to him a few of the sentences written on was clearly caught Alisaie attention for a moment before keeping on.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we must place it back where we-"

"There's your name too. "It was true, Alphinaud showed the page and under his finger, her name was really written in : _Alisaie Leveilleur._

"... Give me that book!"

"Look who is talking now."

"Give it!"

"No I want to read it first."

However, in their quarrel, they did not hear the door opening slowing.

"I just want to know, what he has written about me in this book."

"You'll find out after-"

"What is happening here? "The siblings stopped quarreling as a posed voice interrupted them. A glance at the door confirmed that it was Urianger who found them. In addition, he did not seem very pleased.

They kept starring at each other, for a moment before that Alphinaud finally spoke:

"I suppose that if we say that we were cleaning you wouldn't believe it? Right?"

* * *

-End of the first chapter -

L’email a bien été copié


	2. It's a good day for peeking!

**Here it is the second chapter:It's a good day for peeking.**

* * *

"speak"

_"Thought"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIV; it belong to Square Enix Co.

* * *

**Limsa lominsa,Located in La Noscea.**

A young man was walking on the Upper Decks of the maritime city. He was dressed in dark attire, a long staff was attached to his back, and he did not have a helmet, letting his black hairs free in the coastal wind. He was not particularly tall, as he was only 1.75meters (5.8"), but overall he was still well off travelling and fighting did a lot to improve the his right hand, was a half-finished cigarillo, it had been extinguished for some moment now as its owner did not inhale it, he was too much, inspired by the view of the city for it.

 _"Well, here I am again, Limsa Lominsa... Must say that I missed this place"_ The Warrior of Light had just arrived in the maelstrom city and was going toward the Maelstom's Headquarter, to meet with their leader, the Admiral Merlwyb.

She was the one who asked for his support in this mission to stop Titan to be invocated again.

 _"I hope that after that i will be able to get some rest. I wouldn't mind a week to restore my health and enjoy life."_ However, he knew that once he would be back to the Rising Stone, it would not be more than two days, three with some luck before being called back into action.

Such was the life of Hydaelyn's chosen.

He dispatched his little cigar in a trash bin before the adventurer's guild and marched toward the end of the room; there he stopped in front of an elevator where a guard from the Maelstrom saw him coming.

The guard saluted him, before opening the door for the The Hero of Eorzea.

"The Admiral is waiting for you, sir."

He nodded to thanks the soldiers and quickly entered in the mechanic box with one last thought:

_"I need vacations."_

Then the doors closed

* * *

**The Revenant's Toll market, Mor Dhona region.**

"Here, and thank you for your patronage."A young Miqo'te smiled to the man before him.

"You're welcome. " Thancred barely smiled to the young seller and simply picked up his purchase before walking toward the Rising .With the reward received from the Warrior of Light, Urianger asked him to buy some potions, scrolls and some others thing helpful to run an organization who is fighting every days to protect a continent against several threats.

Threats like, an empire, malevolent gods, beasts etc...

 _"One day he will have to say to me how he manages to hold it. I do not think that I would be able to last as long as him doing all the things he does. "_ It still amazed Thancred ,that a lone person has been able to do so much. Without the Warrior of Light, Eorzea would have been probably claimed back by the Empire of Garlemald. Or at the very least into a position of weakness.

 _"It does seem like what; one man can change the course of history. I know that he could not have done it alone, but he has been the spear tip of the Alliance and of the Scions. And there he is again, out there helping the peoples. He is truly something._ " He arrived to The Seventh Heaven, the front door of the Scions of The Sevens Dawn...

He waved to the occupants of the tavern, who saluted him. This bar was one of many sources of incomes of the Scions; maybe not the one who is doing the more profit, but it allowed the purchase of many tools and equipment's for the company.

He quickly reached the end of the room, where a door was standing, which he easily opened even with the bags that he first thing he heard when he entered was Urianger's voice, and by the tone of it he didn't seem very happy.

"You were asked to do one thing... Only one!" The new coming was a little perplexed by the scene that was standing before him. Urianger was in front of Alisaie and Alphinaud, and he was chastising them as they were sitting at a table.

Quietly receiving the lecture, Alphinaud seemed a little stressed while that his sister looked more annoyed than worried.

Thancred watched the show delivered for a few moments before that a giggle coming behind of him made him look back.

There stood Krile, a smile on her face as she watched the scene, not too far from her Y'shtola was smiling.

Curious about the situation he walked toward the Miqo'te.

"What's going on?"

"Urianger found out the twins snooping around in our dear friend's room, it seems that they found something private."

"Oh, I must say that I'm quite surprised by their actions, Alphinaud and Alisaie always seem so serious."

"Serious but still curious. After all, it is not like we know a lot about _him_ , I can't really blame them."

 _"Yep, it's not like they were doing something harmful .Furthermore, if I was in their situation I'm pretty sure that I would have done the same thing."_ He looked back at the one-sided conversation and Alisaie now began to look bored by this long speech, which make Urianger's voice a little louder. He could only sigh before going to the bar of the Scions, reserved to its members only, Ephemie Giphelmont, their temporary barmaid was behind the counter cleaning a glass.

"Hey Thancred! What can I get for you?"

"A simple glass of wine, please, I need something to appreciate. "He put two gils on the counter, gils that the barmaid grabbed quickly.

"Thanks for your patronage ". She put the money into a small wooden box behind the bar before grabbing an already open bottle of wine and versed it into a clean took the glass when she proposed to him and drank a small portion of the magnificent beverage that resided inside of it."

Ah, good nothing better after going out." He let his eyes wander around the Rising Stones, happy to see the activities of the remaining members, but as he looked around his eyes fell on a book that was near the edge of the bar's counter, he asked Ephemie about it.

"That!? Urianger brought it with him a few minutes ago; he did not touch it since then. "She then started to clean the remaining dirty glass, not really satisfied with that information, he walked toward the book, and once he reached it, grabbed it .Now that it was in his hands he could now see clearly the title.

_A Realm Reborn._

He glanced around to see if someone was looking for it...

_"No? Well, then I suppose that a quick look shouldn't bother anyone."_

He opened it.

* * *

"Enough Urianger! I know that we shouldn't have messed with it .You can stop the lecture." The scientist was a little taken aback from Alisaie outburst, but he stood his ground and as he was on the point to deliver a counter, but luckily for them, Y'shtola intervened and saved them.

"Come on Urianger, no need to chop their heads off. I think that they understood their lesson. Isn't it?"Both Leveileurs nodded to confirm this, and this made Urianger relax a little.

"I'm sorry I know that I may have gone a little too far, but our friend has a right to privacy that we should respect, and as-"But once again, the scientist was interrupted, this time by a hearty laugh coming from behind turned and the source of the joyful sound was found , leaning on the bar with an open book in his palm, Thancred was laughing.

" **Mahahahaah**!"

"Thancred? What is going on? "Asked the Lalafell, as she approached the joyful man, Urianger recognized the book that his friend was holding.

 _"Damn it"._ He felt a gaze on him and turned he could see the twins were giving him a devious smile, not even five minutes ago, during his speech he claimed that they should be more focused on real matter and be more cautious .And he didn't even store the book away in security. "Not a word please."They nodded, and they all focused back on the Thancred.

Thancred who managed to stop his laughter long enough to speak:

" _He_ -"He pointed Alphinaud who was startled by the sudden movement."-he...When he first met you." Now everyone was focused on what was going to be said, "He thought that you were...a girl".

Alphinaud, being one of the main politic figure of the Scion, had already been in the spotlight more that he could remember, however right now if there was a hole big enough somewhere to hide he would gladly dive into it.

Alisaie, seeing her only brother embarrassment growing, could not help but felt a little sorry for him. It was not the first time that people thought that Alphinaud was a girl, and it would not probably not be that last. _"It is true that he is not the manliest looking, but still… It seems that even someone that has the blessing from Hydaelyn herself is free to make some mistakes. "_

Alphinaud tried to appear calm, but the crimsons on his cheeks betrayed him. However, he talked back.

"I-I-I am sure that you are just making that up. "

Thancred walked toward the group and showed them the passage in the text where it was written and started to read it to them:

_Day 1 (first entry):I finally did it. I am going to Ul'dah, where I will become an adventurer. After all this hard work, I am finally going to be free!I managed to purchase a ticket into a trader carriage who is going straight to the City. It was less expensive that what I thought, but once there I will have to find work really fast, as I only have 73 gils remaining._

_-T_ _he journey to the city is going well. Except for the trader and the driver, there are only two other 's two little girls, with white hairs. They do look somewhat strange. In addition, very similar. Maybe that they are twins?_

_-Small updateOne of the twins is a boy; I remarked it with his Adam's apple. Damn, he and his sister (if she really is a she) are truly similar…. Weirdo!_

_End of the first entry_

The group looked back to Alphinaud and Alisaie, now both were wearing crimson on their laugh was not really helping the situation. Even Y'shtola and Urianger were too, tried to not meet their gaze. Instead, she put one her hand in her pocket where she reached for something and started to play with , her brother, spoke again, startling her and the other.

"Wait a minute! It was not there that we met him for the first time; it was at the ceremonies, of the three great city. "Thancred was perplexed by what the Elezen said, but checked up the date up before the text."This was written 3 days before the ceremonies. When did you arrive to Ul'dah? "The grandson of Louisoix began to think back to this period, when he and his sister, when they reached majority, choose to go on an adventure to honor their grandfather.

"Let's see, we just got to the station, looked around for a way to reach we heard that a trader was accepting travelers, then I remember, at the last minute someone came. A young traveler with a short staff... It was him? "

After a few moments to compare his friend with a random traveler on a carriage, and seeing the vast similarities, he could only draw one conclusion:

_"They are the same person."_

He was shocked, for long he believed that he has met the warrior of light during the ceremonies, but it seemed that they had met earlier than what he thought."And when I think that I didn't recognize him at all. I was not really sharp in those times. "

"Well maybe that you aren't the twins that he is talking about? "

"No, offense Y'shtola but how many white-haired twins are known in Eorzea? In addition, going to Ul'dah in the same period? " Added group seemed to think about it for a few moments before was talking about the Leveilleur Twins.

"Well, it seems that his first meeting with us did not leave a great impression. "

"Do not worry about it Alisaie. I am sure that it was just a passing feeling. Furthermore, I-"

_**Cough-Cough.** _

An accented throat clearing brought back their attention on Urianger, who watched them with annoyance."What did I just say? This book contains the personal thought of our friend who is out there fighting, and you people just want to read it without any respect for his privacy? "

None of them dared to answer him, and each time that eyes met, they would just avoid them."Very, well. "He walked toward Thancred and snatched the book. " I will put it back into his room. And I do not want to see anybody reading it. Are we clear? "

However, he got not a single nod to confirm. After waiting a few more seconds, he began his travel toward the bedroom.I am truly hoping that they will not touch it anymore… But he knew that the seed of curiosity had been planted and was already growing… Even inside of him.

After all, in his hands were the thoughts and feeling of one major character of read them could be incredibly interesting.

"It will be some very long days. "

* * *

**Limsa lominsa,in the Admiral Merlwyb's office.**

Merlwyb watched the figure of the Warrior of light disappear behind the door that led to her. This has been a short meeting, to which she has been very grateful.

He confirmed his participation in the mission to prevent the potential invocation of Titan, and had just asked for some would in one hour with a few soldiers from the Maelstrom head toward Vylbrand, where the Kobold have started to gather the Aether crystals.

From the reports she received there were not a lot of them so they had still time high-ranked officer let her fall on her chair.

" _To be the head of a city-state is really time consuming_."

She glanced toward her desk. On it was a bottle of wine from Ala Mhigo. It was a gift from the champion of Eorzea. He gave it to her saying that it seemed that she needed it more than him. She sighed, truly regretting that once asked to join a great company he choose the Immortals instead of the Maelstrom. He would have been a great advantage to her grabbed it and started to look around for a corkscrew.

It looked like the afternoon would end on a good note after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the second chapter.
> 
> Have you remarked that during the cinematic, after that you kicked Hoary Boulder and Coultenet ass little after getting installed into the Rising Stone, Alphinaud tell that we first met during the ceremonies.
> 
> However, we met him and Alisaie in the carriage at the begining of the game.
> 
> They had different clothes but still.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the read. The next chapter should be out in 10 to 15 days.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
